


And I'll sing you a lullaby

by iAmEllieFromNowhere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, That's it, and i thought we all might need that, i just wanted them to be cute okay?, just a little... fluff?, just them and a song, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmEllieFromNowhere/pseuds/iAmEllieFromNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's insomnia is no secret anymore. But no one ever cared about that and how he must feel with it.<br/>Until Eren's knock on his door might change things. At least for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll sing you a lullaby

As Eren woke up he saw the moon standing high in the sky. Pale light falling into his room. Intuitively he was shaking before he remembered that he was not in any kind of dungeon or basement anymore.  
The footsteps that woke him up were still heard. They went across the entire room next to him, not getting silent for a second.

Eren stood up, left his room and knocked on the door next to his own.

"What is it?"

The answer - or more: question - he received sounded tired. More than he was used to it.

"It's me, Sir. May I come in?", Eren asked.

He was given permission and entered the room.  
Levi stood still for a moment as if he wanted to suppress that he was walking around in his room for hours. Again. Like every night.

"Are you okay, Heichou?"

"Sure.", was the only answer before he went to his window. Again. "Why are you here?"

"I-", Eren began but stopped and decided not to tell him that it was his fault that he was awake, "I can't sleep. I don't know why. I'm tired but I just can't fall asleep."

"I see."

Levi turned around to look Eren in the eyes. Of course he knew that it was a lie. This boy forgot about his red ears constantly.  
Eren could see that Levi must not have slept for a few nights now.

"The same goes for you, doesn't it?" The answer was just a nodding. "I think there's something that might help you."

"Is that so?"

"I just believe it. I don't know it for sure but at least I could try."

Eren's heart was racing in his chest and not just beating but nearly thundering. He was totally sure that Levi had to hear it but he just looked like he always does.  
Without any expression.

"What do you want to do?", Eren was asked.

"Ah. Please go to bed."

"If this would work, don't you think I would be asleep already?"

"Of course, Heichou. Just... Trust me."

Levi wanted to reply something but then decided to stay quiet and sat on his bed.  
Eren sat next to him, showing him with a gesture to lay down.  
With a sigh he did like the boy wanted and closed his eyes. The next second he could feel a light touch, barely noticeable.  
It wasn't a strange feeling, it didn't make him feel unpleasant, he didn't want it to change or to stop.  
Then he heard Eren's voice. Quiet. So quiet that he had to listen very carefully to hear anything.

_Lay down your head_  
_And I'll sing you a lullaby_  
_Back to the years_  
_Of Loo-Li Lai-Ley_

_And I'll sing you to sleep_  
_And I'll sing you tomorrow_  
_Bless you with love_  
_For the road that you go_

Levi didn't really know where this song came from but it had its effect. Shallow breathing, closed eyes and his head was not screaming for attention that loud anymore.

_May you sail far_  
_To the far fields of fortune_  
_With diamonds and pearls_  
_At your head and your feet_

_And may you need never_  
_To banish misfortune_  
_May you find kindness_  
_In all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_  
_To guide you each step of your way_  
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
_Loo-Li Loo-Li Lai-Ley_

Eren sat there, stroking soft black hair. Green eyes laid on the pale skin, pale like winter's first snow. Untouched and pure.  
Little did that man know that he was watched, every of his reactions if there had been any.

_May you bring love_  
_And may you bring happiness_  
_Beloved in return_  
_To the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep_  
_I'm not meaning to keep you_  
_I'll just for a while_  
_And sing Loo-Li Lai-Ley_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_  
_To guide you each step of your way_  
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
_Loo-Li Loo-Li Lai-Ley_  
_Loo-Li Loo-Li Lai-Ley_

He repeated this song altogther three times.  
It has been years ago that he felt himself that close to his mother but in this very moment he would have sworn that she was in this room. Together with him and the man he loved enough to endow him a piece of his past. A tiny detail but an even more important one.  
Along the way Levi's head became more and more quiet with every verse Eren sang. He couldn't win an award with his singing but that didn't matter in the least.  
Levi was able to stop thinking about all the things that were going on for a moment. Forget about his guilty feeling that he had for years now and that kept him from sleeping in peace. From resting for even one entire night.

He found his peace for this night. This night when he could sleep on Eren's lap, feeling his hand running through his hair, hearing his gentle voice that was a just a little bit darker than when he spoke.  
It wasn't important for him that it was Eren. It was important that there was a human being caring for him and his well being. It's been years that someone was there for him.


End file.
